


After The Epilogue

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Protection [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: after the events of "Protection", Crowley and Aziraphale finally learn each other's bodies for the first time on the bookshop sofa





	1. recap of the epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING – This file contains PORNOGRAPHY / EROTICA. If you are not comfortable with this, I suggest leaving now.  
This story picks up at the end of the fic “Protection”  
( https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199874/chapters/50465618 ) , which I decided to leave the smut out of save for some gentle (clothed) food play teasing, but I was having to rein in the characters a lot the whole way through. So, with a quick recap as to where we left our Ineffable Husbands, we can move on behind closed doors as they truly learn one another’s bodies.  
I would recommend reading through “Protection” first as Crowley is a different person by the end of it than he was at the beginning, or in GO Canon, in case you are confused about his appearance and abilities.
> 
> Please go gentle on me - this is only my 2nd fic ever and the FIRST erotica I've ever written, with precisely zero previous experience.

Crowley locked the bookshop door behind Odessa, and watched as the Carlton disappeared down the street, he pulled the blinds, and turned back to see Aziraphale, still seated on the sofa, gaze stuck in the dregs of his wine glass. He could see something was troubling his angel. Walking over, he plucked the empty glass from his fingers and placed it aside. Aziraphale didn’t move, he continued staring at his own knees. Crowley hunkered down in front of him, placing a hand on his thigh comfortingly. “Are you ok?” Aziraphale nodded, paused, then shook his head.

“I came so close to losing you, dearest. So close. So much has happened and I don’t even know where to start.” Tears welled up in his beautiful blue eyes. Crowley stood, then knelt down astride the angel on the sofa, a knee either side of Aziraphale’s thighs, and held him close. The angel broke down in tears, clutching tightly at Crowley’s lean frame, sobbing into his chest with relief as Crowley kissed his soft blonde hair to soothe him*.

“It’s ok, Angel, I’m safe, You’re safe, we’re together, you’re mine, I’m yours. Cry it out if you must, but I’m not going anywhere my love. I’m here, always yours.” He stroked Aziraphale’s head and neck, soothing his sobs.

Crowley lifted his angel’s chin with his fingertips and gazed into his deep blue eyes, red rimmed with tears, reached down and kissed the tears from his cheeks, tasting their saltiness. “You know what, Angel?” Aziraphale looked at him questioningly.

“I need you.”  
“For…?”  
“Ever.”

Crowley kissed him deeply, hands combing through his soft blonde curls. _You are my world, my redemption, my reason for existing, my everything_ ran through his head, and he knew in that moment, in that kiss, with all the love he possessed pushing behind it, that Aziraphale could hear those silent words too, and felt them echoing back into his own consciousness from the angel, repeated back with the force of aeons of love behind them. They collapsed sidelong onto the sofa, entwined in each other’s bodies, holding close, neither wanting to let go of the other ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this scene inspired by the most heartbreakingly beautiful artwork I found online by artist “Achin’ Breakin’ Heart” on tumblr – It was so gorgeous I just had to work this scene into the fic. Link: [ https://mundycide.tumblr.com/post/187853093241/holycatsandrabbits-mundycide-freedom-to-love](https://mundycide.tumblr.com/post/187853093241/holycatsandrabbits-mundycide-freedom-to-love) Please do not repost their art without permission.


	2. all of you, forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale encourages Crowley to strip, and offers himself up for temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – This file contains PORNOGRAPHY / EROTICA. If you are not comfortable with this, I suggest leaving now.  
This story picks up at the end of the fic “Protection”  
( https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199874/chapters/50465618 ) , which I decided to leave the smut out of save for some gentle (clothed) food play teasing, but I was having to rein in the characters a lot the whole way through. So, with a quick recap as to where we left our Ineffable Husbands, we can move on behind closed doors as they truly learn one another’s bodies.  
I would recommend reading through “Protection” first as Crowley is a different person by the end of it than he was at the beginning, or in GO Canon, in case you are confused about his appearance and abilities.
> 
> This is my first ever erotica, go easy on me.

Crowley’s fingers combed through the soft white curls of the angel’s head, holding him close he buried his face in the softness and inhaled deeply, losing himself in the warm, safe scent of his beloved, as he felt soft hands stroking his back, and gentle kisses on his collarbone, making him shiver. He lifted up and gazed down at the beautiful being below him, drinking in the heavenly sight like never before, allowing himself the freedom to take it all in without feeling embarrassment.  
  
Aziraphale gazed back, just as enraptured in the grace of the guardian above him. He reached out, and slipped the thin tie from around Crowley’s elegant neck, then tugged at the shirt below. Crowley sat up and obliged, slipping his shirt off, and tentatively reaching for the buttons on the angel’s waistcoat. He unlooped the fob watch and reverently laid it aside on the coffee table.

Aziraphale stood up, and allowed Crowley to remove the waistcoat, knowing his angel’s particularness over his clothing, he took the time to fold it and set it aside, before repeating the exercise with the shirt. He leaned forward, unable to resist, and began to plant kisses all over Aziraphale’s chest as the angel moaned quietly in delight at the frission of touch, hands on Crowley’s shoulders and in his shock of red hair.

People would often make the mistake of thinking Aziraphale to be soft and maybe even a little fat. The truth is that he wasn’t really. He was stockily built, and yes, he may have had a little more padding than he’d like, but he still had a surprising amount of muscle under all that, as evidenced by his activities earlier in the day. Crowley was all hard, lean angles, and relished the feeling of Aziraphale’s softer body against his own.

Crowley remained sat on the edge of the sofa, Aziraphale standing before him, kissing his way down the heavenly torso, until he got to the trousers, casting his gaze upwards to meet the clear blue angelic gaze, seeking permission, with his hand on the waistband. “Please” whispered Aziraphale. Crowley pressed his face close to the growing bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers, breathing hotly through the fabric, eliciting another moan from the angel’s lips, and slowly rubbing his face against the contours beneath, the frottage drawing an instinctive thrust forwards out of the angel.

Crowley undid the buttons slowly, and then bent lower to unlace both their shoes, and remove them one by one. He then slid the tan trousers and underwear down, releasing Aziraphale’s cock from it’s constraints, already hard and aching to be touched. Warm hands on his shoulders, caressing in little strokes up and down, hearing the soft rapid breaths as the angel experienced sensations entirely new to him. Crowley leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on each thigh, working his way up to the sensitive ticklish area near where hip met leg, and then in, closer to the soft thatch of curls on the pubis.  
  
He continued, placing feather light kisses up and down the shaft, avoiding the tip to start with. His fingers stroked and tickled the balls beneath, playing in small circles, causing shivers of pleasure to shoot up Aziraphale’s spine. He glanced up, seeing the angel gazing down at him, enjoying the spectacle, and grinned mischeviously. Attending to his task again, he dragged his tongue ever so slowly up the underside of the shaft from root to tip, leaving a warm wet trail of saliva, and then repeated the action first up the left side, then the right, and finally, tipping the shaft down slightly with a finger, along the top, then circled the tip with his warm wet tongue, not too fast, trying not to smile as Aziraphale gasped and shuddered, nails digging into Crowley’s shoulders.  
  
Enveloping the head in his mouth, tongue working in leisurely circles, he worked his way down the shaft, determined to take in as much as he could, deep into his mouth, tasting every inch of his lover. Desperate hands switched to his hair, combing, pulling, massaging and pulling again in encouragement and distraction. Crowley placed his right hand at the root of Aziraphale’s cock, ensuring there was plenty of saliva to keep everything delightfully slippery, and began to work it in small quarter twisting motions, following the tempo of his mouth working up and down, tongue never ceasing in it’s ministrations of pleasure, circling, flicking, probing, keeping a steady pace and building up a rhythm, mirrored in the gentle rocking of the angel’s hips as his awareness was consumed and overwhelmed by the golden waves of pleasure centred between his legs.

Crowley’s own jeans felt uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t want to stop to release himself just yet, he wanted this all to be about his lover, it had to be special for him, Crowley’s pleasure could wait, although to make himself more comfortable, he lifted his head off for a moment, slipped off the edge of the couch, onto his knees, then took the angel’s member back into this wet mouth, while he unzipped his jeans, and slid them down, freeing his own cock from it’s prison.

He went back to work, licking his hand, and then using a slow torturous up and down movement that incorporated a gentle twist, whilst his lips and tongue worked on the pink head, licking and flicking, circling, and occasionally plunging down in time with the hand. He could feel the angel shuddering and tensing, whimpering, gasps getting shorter, hands clawed, tense, in Crowley’s hair. Crowley moaned back in sweet expectation. He lifted off for a moment, his hand still working steadily, grip firm, looking up at his angel, whose head was tipped back, eyes closed, an almost pained expression, lips parted slightly, breathing ragged and fast, insensible. “Come for me, angel” whispered Crowley, and plunged the hard cock back into his mouth, deep, deep, pushing all the way down till he felt it hitting his throat, burying his nose in the soft curls at the root, twisting his head this way and that as he rose up again, and then down, lips firm, pushing at the foreskin with each downward movement, keeping his hand in play so that it continued the sensations of his lips up and down the shaft, his other hand gently massaging the balls, feeling the tension building to a crescendo, until the sweet release as Aziraphale spurted into his mouth, twitching and spasming, gasping and shaking, knees weak, breathing hard.  
  
Crowley swallowed it all down and smiled up at his angel, eyes warm, reaching up to stroke that glorious body, hands up around his waist and back, sliding down to squeeze the soft buttocks lovingly, pulling his hips close, and resting his head on the angel’s belly, breathing in his scent, and planting little kisses on his skin.

Aziraphale gazed down at the graceful countenance below him, unable to believe what they’d just done, but wanting more. “Crowley, dearest, come up here”. He stood obediently, golden eyes shining with love, Aziraphale pulled him close and kissed him deeply, tongue flicking across his lips, pushing inside, wanting to taste their togetherness. His hand dropped down to Crowley’s member between them, stiff and aching, touching tentatively, and then stroking, feeling the velvet smooth skin moving under the pads of his fingertips, pulling the foreskin up on the upstroke, and gently rolling it back on the downstroke, revelling in the newness of the sensation, his other hand playing up and down Crowley’s spine, then drawing fingernails down it, not too hard, but enough to feel a shudder from the guardian in his arms.

“What do you want, my love?” Crowley’s head swam. _Everything_ he wanted to say, _all of you, all at once. _

“Just you, however you want me”. The angel pushed him gently back on the sofa, knelt down and peeled the tight jeans the rest of the way off his lower legs, and looked down at the lean angular form gracing his sofa. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of that smooth skin. He placed a hand on each knee and pushed them apart, placing his body between the long graceful legs, ran both hands up from thighs, over snake hips, hollow waist to narrow ribcage and back again, grasping the twitching member in a thatch of tight red curls, and beginning a slow firm stroke with his right hand.

Bending forward, he licked at each testicle, then took each one into his mouth ever so softly, twirling his tongue as his hand continued to work the shaft, and was rewarded by the vision of Crowley arching his back in ecstasy, eyes rolled back, hands fisted and clawing at the fabric throw over the old sofa.

Still in new territory, lacking the prior experience of the former demon, he took his lead from Crowley’s own performance, and addressed a series of playful kisses up and down all ten inches of the rock hard shaft, followed by the languorously slow wet licks, before taking as much into his mouth as he could manage and slowly drawing down as deep as he dared go.

To judge by the shuddering form beneath him, he must be doing something right. Crowley was writhing his sinuous body, snake like in his movements, hissing gently with the frustration of the pleasure, incoherent and insensible, his entire existence at this moment nothing but waves of shuddering rapture. Aziraphale couldn’t stand it any longer. He lifted his head and gasped “I need you to fuck me, dearest”.

Crowley lifted his head to stare down at him, dazed and trying to marshal his thoughts. “Of course my love” he gasped. He wriggled his way up the sofa, and encouraged the angel to lie back on it himself.

Beginning with a sweet kiss, he sucked on his own fingers, lubing them up, and brought his hand down between the thick thighs, which lifted up out of the way, allowing him entry. Aziraphale rested one leg over Crowley’s shoulder, and tried to relax as he felt the first digit penetrate slowly, Crowley reading his face intently for guidance, he wanted to be absolutely sure what his angel wanted, but he read only delight in his expression. He pushed further, reaching for the spot he knew would make silver stars explode behind his lover’s eyes, and was rewarded with a deep guttural groan and hands tight on his torso, and fingernails raked his spine.

He withdrew, allowed more saliva to lubricate the area, and added another finger, this time wriggling slightly, eliciting happy little yelps from Aziraphale as he did so, pushing back in eagerness at the skilled hand below him. “Do you want me to do this, darling?” he asked, Aziraphale’s clear blue eyes shone back at him. “Yes love, yes yes yes, for heaven’s sake _fuck me_.”

Crowley lifted the angel’s other leg over his shoulders as well, and pushed forward gently, feeling the incredible tightness around his cock, in conjunction with downright obscene moans from underneath him, it was all he could do to hold back and not explode immediately, his entire being vibrated with the restraint.

He felt Aziraphale’s strong hands on his back, working down to his buttocks, gripping hard, and pulling him in deeper, refusing to let him back out, his voice deepening in to feral growls of lust, primal expressions of need, hands coming up again to claw in a frenzy at the guardian’s back, raking it in euphoria.

Crowley felt the hot body welcoming him, forbidding his escape, and plunged deeper, emboldened. He faltered as Aziraphale cried out, fearing that he’d hurt him, but his hesitation was swiftly quashed as the angel pulled him back with a frustrated deep chested growl that turned Crowley’s heart to a quivering mess.

He could feel the angel losing control, and felt he couldn’t retain his own any longer either, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t even see straight, every muscle tense, sweat trickling down his body, he felt the release building deep down inside, rising in a cascade of rapture, he gritted his teeth. “Angel, I’m, I’m … I’m coming angel…”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open and met his with a fierce intensity he’d never seen before. “yes, yes, come for me you filthy snake, _do it_, do _me_, come for me…” “Aaarrrggghhhh” Crowley damn near blacked out with the power of his ejaculation, felt himself pumping deep inside his angel, cock twitching and spurting, painful-sweet ache deep down inside him with each spasm, until he collapsed on top of Aziraphale, breathing hard. Aziraphale’s hands softly stroking his skin, peppering his head with kisses. “Oh my love, my love, my love…”

Crowley drifted off to sleep to the sweet sensation of gentle fingers stroking down his body as he was held close, and safe, to his angel.


End file.
